legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Alex:....... (Erin is seen asleep on the couch) Erin: *Light snoring* Jack: *Smirk* (Alex's phone starts ringing) Miles: Hm? Yuri: What's that? Alex: Hold up, that's my phone. Be right back. (Alex goes to his room and answers his phone) Alex: Hello? Oh hey mom! Hm? Wait really? Today, right now? Oh. Well umm, I'll...I'll go tell the others then. Right. Bye. (Alex hangs up and reenters the living room) Erin: Who was it? Erin: It was mom... Its.... Erin: Alex...? Alex:.....The city's having....a memorial for dad. Erin:..... Alex: She wants us down there. She and Jordan will be waiting. Jack: Ah boy.... Miles: Right now? Alex: Yeah. Miles: Oh... Alex:..... Erin: *Sigh* Well, let's....go get ready. Jack: Right. (The heroes go to get ready. The scene then cuts to them all gathering alongside a huge crowd in the town square of New York) Alex:...... Erin: This is.....a lot of people. (Alex and Erin are seen beside the stage looking at the crowd and their friends) Alex:..... (Jordan walks up) Jordan: Hey guys... Alex: Hey little bro. Erin: Been awhile. Jordan: Yeah. I've missed with living with you guys. Alex: You and mom doing okay? Jordan: We're fine. Just....going on as usual. Alex: Good. Good.... Erin: I do want to thank you little bro. For looking after mom. Jordan: Me and her I guess do make up for lost time this way. Besides you guys can handle things without me. At least for awhile. Alex: Yeah we can. Jordan: Anything happen? Alex: We got a time machine going. Jordan: Cool, cool... Alex: Mmhm.... All 3:...… Jordan: W-We should go see mom. Erin: Yeah good idea.. (The three walk backstage and find Ashley holding a picture of her and Seris from years back hanging out with a few of their friends from the Knights) Ashley:........ Jordan: Mom? Ashley: *Turns* Oh. Hey everyone. Alex: Hey mom. Erin: Sorry if were late. Ashley: No you're not late. And I'm sorry to call given how close you are Erin. Erin: Hey hey, it's okay. I don't mind. Ashley: Right.... Alex:.... Erin: Do.....they know about him yet? Ashley: I told them last week.... Erin: I see... Ashley:...... Alex: I can't imagine what aunt Cloe must be thinking... Ashley: Me either... Jordan:...... ???: *Voice* Guys? (The four look to find Mirzak approaching in his human form) Mirzak: Is....this a bad time? Ashley: No. No you're fine Mirzak. Mirzak: Right. Alex: What brings you here? Mirzak: Well, I can't miss this can I? Erin: No you can't. Ashley: You and Seris had a rocky start, but I think he would be glad you're here. Mirzak: Yeah. Besides, I have to honor my best Ice Warrior in some way. Erin:.... Mirzak: N-No offense Erin. Erin: None taken. Mirzak: *Nod* (Mirzak looks at Erin's stomach) Mirzak: How're the kids? Erin: Good. Mirzak: Ah, great to hear. Erin: *Small smile* (Mirzak smirks before a man approaches the group) ???: Excuse me, are you the Lorthares? Ashley: Yes? Alex: Why? (The man then begins to glow with Negative Energy as he opens his suit jacket to reveal a bomb) Alex: !!! ???: Chronos sends his regards. Mirzak: GET BACK!!! (Mirzak stomps on the ground creating an ice wall just before the bomb goes off) Erin: !!! (Outside, the explosion is seen by the crowd and the other heroes) Miles: The hell!? Ruby: What was that!? (Galen feels a disturbance as he looks to find a figure in a black hood in the crowd) Galen: No... (The figure reveals himself as Starkiller as he removes his hood) Starkiller: Now! (Starkiller ignites his lightsabers as he begins killing civilians around him) Jack: OH SHIT!!! (The civilians start to run off in fear. Backstage, Alex and the others are seen unharmed from the blast) Alex: *Coughing* Mirzak: You all okay?! Ashley: Y-Yeah! Jordan: We're good! Mirzak: Tch. (Mirzak looks to find the man has been disintegrated by the blast) Mirzak: Chronos... Alex: Erin you need to run and hide right now! Erin: R-Right! Alex: Go find Jack! (Erin runs off) Alex: Son of a BITCH!! Ashley: Why now?! Mirzak: I don't know, but this definitely isn't good! Jordan: We gotta protect the people! Mirzak: Then go! I've gotta go find someone... Ashley: Right! Alex: Let's go! (The three run outside. Sands of Time then begin emerging) Sand #1: *Roar* Jack: Oh shit! We got Sands! (Alex, Ashley and Jordan join the heroes) Alex: Guys! (Alex crushes the Sands with his powers) Miles: Alex! Izuku: What happened!? Jordan: It's Chronos obviously! Alex: *Growls* I'm gonna KILL that bastard for this! Ashley: Calm yourself Alex! ???: *Voice* Oh please! (Chronos then teleports in) Chronos: Do tell how you intend to kill me. Alex: YOU!!! (Alex charges but Ashley holds him back) Chronos: Hmph. Alex: This is a memorial service for my father you bastard! Chronos: I know. Alex: Then why!? Chronos: Your father was responsible for many of the Multiverse's twists and turns away from its fate. I simply don't have respect for people like that. Alex: !!! Chronos: And besides, my plan is still intact. Soon the Multiverse will collapse under the weight of all the timelines I've created. Alex: YOU SON OF A- Xylia: *Voice* Chronos! (Mirzak, Xylia and Malindes all run up) Chronos: Ahh my friends. Mirzak: You've got balls if you think this is smart. Malindes: Yeah. Chronos: *Chuckles* (Starkiller walks up holding Oscar by the throat) Starkiller: Well well. Oscar: *Choking* Alex: !! Jordan: Oscar! Chronos: I had a feeling the Gods would try to foil my plans. (Starkiller ignites one of his lightsabers) Chronos: Stand down, or Starkiller kills the child. Xylia: Whoa whoa! Malindes: Now that's going too far! Chronos: You all know the risks I'll take for my plans. Now back off before he loses his head. Oscar:..... Mirzak:...... (Oscar's eyes then change color) Ozpin: Child huh? Chronos: Hm? Malindes: Huh? Ozpin: Clearly you're not a perceptive one. Chronos: What did you say boy? Starkiller: Better make those next words worth something. Ozpin:..... (Galen is seen running toward Starkiller) Starkiller: !! (Starkiller tosses Oscar away as he ignites his other lightsaber) Starkiller: RAAH!!! (Starkiller blocks Galen's attack as their sabers lock) Starkiller: YOU!! Galen: Surprised? (Galen pushes Starkiller back) Starkiller: Oh I cannot wait to purge you from existence! Galen: Defeating you will finally let me accept my past. Starkiller: We'll see if you even have a future left! (The two go to attack) Chronos: Hmph. Ozpin:... Chronos: Forget surrender, I'll take you all on myse- (Suddenly, All Might rushes in and punches Chronos in the face) All Might: SMASH!!! Chronos:..... (Chronos stands unharmed from the blow) All Might: What!? Izuku: All Might! Chronos: A direct attack on my face? Pitiful attempt, hero. (Chronos's hand glows yellow as All Might begins to reverse through time, returning to his original position) All Might: !! Izuku: !! Chronos: Let's pretend that didn't happen. Mirzak: Nn... Alex: What was that? Mirzak: His ability. Alex: ! Mirzak: As a God of Time, Chronos is able to reverse individuals or entire crowds back through time to previous points in their position. Land an attack, he'll send you back before you hit him, say something to him, he can reverse you to before you said it, making you repeat yourself, land a hit on him.... Alex:.... Mirzak; And his body instantly reverses itself to an uninjured state. Chronos: Hmm an intellectual aren't we Mirzak? You really have grown. Mirzak:..... Chronos: Now then heroes, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll GET!!! (The heroes prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts